The prior art is well documented with varying examples of storage and retention articles, such including bag-like structures, containers and the like. These articles are configured for a variety of different uses, among these being the storage and retention of solids and fluids for varying applications. One example of a prior art flexible, self-supporting storage bag with hinged and framed closure is disclosed in Randall, U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,821.
It is also known to open a pre-sealed evidence bag, of any random design, through the application of a sharp edged knife or razor blade. In such situations, the individual seeking access to the interiorly held items will subsequently apply a layer of a generally known type of evidence tape over the incision, and additionally may or may not record the particulars associated with the evidence re-entry event, such as by marker upon the surface of the bag.